Pisces
The Constellation The Fish constellation includes one large uninhabited planet, Icthys, five habitable minor planetoids, and the most dangerous passage in all of Zodiac Space—the Kyros Belt, a broad band of ice that few have ever returned from. There could be anything beyond the Kyros Belt—no one has ever seen what’s out there. Icthys is covered in a misty shroud of fumes, and in Space the planet shines like polished glass. It’s an ice world, sheathed in glaciers of frozen ammonia and methane. Ichtys is even larger than Capricorn’s planet Verity, so its surface gravity would flatten a human to a crusty smear of frost. Piscenes use drones to harvest the planet’s meager resources, while they live on their five minor planetoids, practicing spiritual devotion and seeking tranquility. The People Personnality House Pisces represents Spirituality. Its people are compassionate, faithful, selfless, intuitive, introspective, quirky, and can at times appear spacey and detached. Piscenes are more concerned with the soul’s inner journey than the body’s physical one. They can explore a single thought or feeling for hours, but decide to dive off a fifty-foot cliff in the blink of an eye. They speak slowly and gently, their words peaceful and kind, and the quality of their speech brings to mind island life. Physically When they travel beyond their House, Piscene men and women wrap themselves in veils of woven silver to hide their features. This is because usually when a Piscene travels, she is on an altruistic mission to help others, and Piscenes believe that in order to be truly selfless, one must remove the temptation to show one’s self off. Beneath the veils, Piscenes of both genders have very delicate, feminine features, with smaller frames and statures than people from the other Houses. The Technology Piscenes don’t depend too much technology and prefer to commune with people and the stars through more direct and antiquated methods, such as speaking face-to-face, or practicing Yarrot. For this reason, they don’t subscribe to a House-wide device — instead, they watch the Piscene newsfeed together, three times a day, and they use public terminals to send messages or conduct research. The Government There is no traditional government on Pisces. The Guardian is worshipped as a Prophet, her Disciples keep the peace among the people, and all Piscenes take turns participating in civic duties. Starting at age eighteen, citizens rotate jobs every month. These shared duties include cooking meals, picking up trash, policing the streets, driving public transportation, teaching school, and more. At age forty, Piscenes can choose to specialize, in which case they can select a permanent post in a specific field. These specialists then become guides who train the new class of eighteen-year-olds when they rotate into their field. After Aries, Pisces is the second poorest House in the Zodiac because they don’t have many natural resources. Also, their economy depends on a barter system. Yet, given all the time Piscenes spend meditating and reading the stars, they’re among the best star readers in the Zodiac. They are often hired by people from other Houses—sometimes even governments and Guardians—to give specific readings for events, meetings, etc. The Guardian Prophet Marinda Mariner — She created her own elixir for reading the stars from her own recipe of Piscene plants called Kappa-Opioid that’s very popular on Pisces but often too strong for members of other Houses who don’t spend as much time meditating and practicing Yarrot. Category:Signs